


From the mind of Tim

by Nightwielder



Category: Frankenstein - Fandom, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: AlternativeEnding, HisNameIsTim, NotEvil, Oneshot, Short, fixit, under 700 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwielder/pseuds/Nightwielder
Summary: Pretty much a fix for Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, where the monster doesn't turn into an asshole. I pretty much wrote this when I was in high school English and irritated by the ending of the book.





	From the mind of Tim

Bob was a rather relaxed monster. Contrary to the common belief that all monsters are bloodthirsty demons, some can be quite agreeable chaps. He had inherited the memories of his recycled brain, along with the poor vision of the secondhand eyes. His memory was a little fuzzy from decay of his brain before Victor snatched it, but he still remembered much of his former life. His old body had been quite thoroughly demolished, as he had been conducting a quite dangerous experiment of his own creation in his last few moments. He was a pyromaniac with a rather limited comprehension of chemistry, even for his time, and an insatiable urge to set things on fire. While he might sound like a rather dangerous psychopath, he just enjoyed the excitement and danger of fire and chemical explosions. He never would have destroyed people’s homes, but rather searched for abandoned houses in the wilderness to experiment on. He gathered food and supplies in exchange for labor whenever he ran low, and rather enjoyed his lifestyle.

One day, Bob found an old town with a variety of buildings that appeared to be entirely deserted. In one of the buildings, he found a rather primitive lab, full of odd and ill marked substances. As one can imagine, he was intrigued, and decided to try something different from his usual destructive techniques. Bob managed to procure an old barrel, and started to fill it with the rancid and putrid substances. After he had filled the barrel, he decided to make a makeshift fuse in case the mixture was explosive. He put the fuse in the bubbling cauldron of unknown substances and lit the end. Unfortunately for Bob, most of the chemicals were very flammable and quite unstable. Some of the more dangerous catalysts had evaporated and had filled much of the room without the notice of Bob. Instantaneously, the air filled with flame and quickly reached the vat of chemicals. As one might imagine, he did not survive the explosion.

Upon his resurrection, he was actually quite cheerful despite his misshapen form. While he was not impressed with the patchwork of body parts, he appreciated the second chance. It was good to be back. He wanted to learn more about his death, and perhaps be taught some of the science behind the accelerants he had so often used. In his previous life, his favorite pastime was to meddle with flammable chemicals; he had never really had a social life, besides with his few fellow pyromaniacs, so he was not particularly saddened at his disfigurement at the start. He was eager to learn more about how the world worked before he accidentally blew himself up again. Unfortunately for Bob, most professors of science are unwilling to teach to hulking patchworks of men. It seemed to be quite impossible to coerce any man of science to teach him their trade and he did regret to see people scream and run when they saw him walking on the street. As a result, he did his best to hide himself under many layers of fabric before striding the streets, and even so he did it rarely due to his massive stature intimidating those who cared to look. He would likely have law enforcement attacking him, but nobody would believe the few that dared to report sightings and many believed it to be their own madness. After many weeks of failed attempts to learn, he finally managed to persuade a young chemist that he was not going insane and that he was not a demon. It took much persuading for Bob to employ this chemist as his tutor, but he succeeded eventually. It was an almost ideal situation, and he found fulfillment in understanding. He eventually moved into a sparsely populated mountain range and lived a happy and explosion filled life.


End file.
